


Asleep

by walls_of_paper



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Depression, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walls_of_paper/pseuds/walls_of_paper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Czuje się paskudnie, absolutnie paskudnie z myślą co właśnie zrobił Harry’emu. Bo Louis go kocha, naprawdę go kocha i wie, że on kocha jego, że jest jego całym światem. I Louis naprawdę chciałby powiedzieć, że to wystarczające, że to jest tego warte. I jest, ale pewnym sensie nie.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asleep

 

***

Sing me to sleep  
And then leave me alone   
Don’t try to wake me in the morning   
‘Cause I will be gone   
Don’t feel bad for me   
I want you to know   
Deep in the cell of my heart   
I will feel so glad to go

 

 

 

*

 

Wiele można powiedzieć o Louisie, a większość z tych rzeczy zwykle nie należy do pochlebnych. Jednak depresja z pewnością nie jest czymś, o co nawet jego najbliżsi mogliby go podejrzewać. Louis uważa, że to trwa już zdecydowanie za długo i jest zmęczony. _Wyczerpany_. Niemal nie sypia, gdyż noce są zwykle czasem, gdy w oczekiwaniu na sen zaczyna za dużo myśleć i coraz częściej dopadają go napady lęku, które nie pozwalają mu zasnąć niemal do świtu. Są dni, kiedy nie potrafi, po prostu fizycznie nie jest w stanie, podnieść się z łóżka. Krzyki popędzających go ludzi sprawiają, że ma raczej ochotę schować się pod kołdrę i płakać. Ale wstaje, bo nie chce przysparzać nikomu problemów. Chłopcy przecież na niego czekają i ich fani, którzy są im tak wierni i oddani, że kiedy Louis staje na scenie jest mu wstyd. Nie ma prawa być nieszczęśliwym, sam przecież wybrał takie życie, to cudowne życie. Ma masę cudownych, wspierających go ludzi, zwiedza świat ze swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, ma kochającą rodzinę. I Harry’ego, który patrzy na niego tymi błyszczącymi oczami. Louis zwykł topić się w jego oczach, oszołomiony ich blaskiem. Teraz stroni od tego blasku.   
Może biegać po scenie i wylewać swoje serce przez mikrofon, ale gdy tylko światła gasną, czuje jakby uchodziła z niego cała energia. I choć zwykle to on był tym, który zawsze chciał coś robić, teraz mówiąc, że jest zmęczony kieruje się do hotelu najszybciej jak to możliwe. Pierwszym przystankiem jest zawsze łazienka, choć ostatnio nawet strumienie gorącej wody nie są w stanie przebić się przez chłód przenikający jego kości. Czasem cicho płacze, ale ostatnio nawet na to nie ma siły. Lepiej nie budzić bestii. Balansuje nieustannie na granicy bycia kompletnie wypranym z uczuć, a odczuwania wszystkiego tak intensywnie, że dławi się własnymi emocjami.   
Kiedy wychodzi z łazienki Harry leży na łóżku wciąż w ubraniach z koncertu, zapewne czekając aż Louis zwolni łazienkę, uśmiechając się na jego widok w sposób, który zwykł sprawiać, że miękły mu nogi, ale ostatnio Louis nie czuje nic poza zmęczeniem i nie bardzo wie, co o tym myśleć. To nie tak, że przestał kochać Harry’ego, wręcz przeciwnie. Louis kocha go za bardzo. Dlatego musi odwracać od niego wzrok i uciekać od miękkiego dotyku. Bo Louis jest wyczerpany i nie ma siły nawet czuć. I jest przekonany, że Harry zasługuje na coś więcej, na kogoś lepszego. Kogoś, kto będzie w stanie odpowiednio go kochać. Kogoś, kto będzie mógł z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć, że miłość Harry’ego jest wystarczająca. Ponieważ Louis jest zmęczony i wypruty absolutnie ze wszystkiego i czuje, że nie ma już nic więcej do zaoferowania. A Harry zasługuje na wszystko, co na tym świecie najlepsze. Louis pamięta czasy, gdy bez zawahania wspiąłby się na dach świata, by sięgnąć dla niego gwiazdkę z nieba. Dziś nie jest pewien, czy byłby w stanie się tam wspiąć. Ale jednocześnie, jak mógłby odmówić Harry’emu czegokolwiek, kiedy patrzy na niego tymi pięknymi oczami i wyciąga rękę, prosząc by jedynie dołączył do niego na łóżku? Tyle może mu dać. Więc Louis uśmiecha się do niego delikatnie i kładzie, z głową na jego ramieniu, bo ostatnią rzeczą jakiej pragnie, to aby chłopak czuł się przez niego odrzucony.   
\- Zarząd każe mi jutro rano wracać do LA - mówi cicho Harry.   
\- O której masz samolot?   
\- O siódmej - wzdycha ciężko. Cisza wypełniająca pokój nie jest niekomfortowa, ale Louis mimo to woli ją przerwać. - Harry?   
\- Hmmm? - mruczy, leniwie przeczesując włosy Louisa.   
\- Naprawdę powinieneś iść pod prysznic, rano nie będziesz mieć na to czasu.   
\- Ale niby jak mam wstać, kiedy leżysz tu, taki ciepły i tak dobrze pachniesz… - jęczy ciaśniej oplątując Louisa ramionami.   
\- Cóż, ty zdecydowanie nie pachniesz dobrze, więc…   
\- Heeeeeej… - oburza się, co wywołuje u Louisa cichy śmiech. - No dobra - wzdycha i wyplątuje się z ramion niebieskookiego, po czym z miną zbitego psa kieruje się w stronę łazienki. Louis patrzy za nim z delikatnym uśmiechem, który znika, gdy tylko drzwi zamykają się drzwi za Stylesem. Podnosi się z łóżka i przeszukuje swoją torbę w poszukiwaniu telefonu. Jest pewny, że gdzieś tu go wrzucił, gdy w ręce wpadają mu środki nasenne. Zalecił mu je lekarz, gdy Harry zaniepokojony jego ciągłym zmęczeniem, kazał mu się zbadać. Nigdy nawet nie zaczął ich brać, bo nie chciał się od nich uzależnić, a był pewien, że szybko by się to stało. Ale teraz patrzy na to małe białe pudełeczko i myśli, że jest naprawdę _zmęczony_. Louis nigdy nie fantazjował o śmierci, ale pomysł wiecznego snu nie był w tym momencie czymś, czym by pogardził. Więc nie zastanawiając się dłużej odkręca wieko i wysypuje połowę zawartości na swoją dłoń, po czym połyka je, popijając wodą ze stolika. Patrzy na resztę zawartości pudełka i zastanawia się, czy to w ogóle wystarczy. Myśl, że miałby obudzić się w szpitalu, z płaczącym u boku Harry’m sprawia, że pospiesznie wsypuje do ust resztę. A potem słyszy z łazienki ‘śpiew’ Harry’ego, który specjalnie nie trafia w odpowiednie dźwięki, wiedząc, że Louis może go usłyszeć, i że powoduje to zwykle u niego napad śmiechu. Teraz jednak wybucha on jedynie spazmatycznym szlochem, który próbuje zdusić w swoich dłoniach. Czuje się paskudnie, absolutnie paskudnie z myślą co właśnie zrobił Harry’emu. Bo Louis go kocha, naprawdę go kocha i wie, że on kocha jego, że jest jego całym światem. I Louis naprawdę chciałby powiedzieć, że to wystarczające, że to jest tego warte. I jest, ale pewnym sensie nie. Louis bardzo nie chce pociągnąć ze sobą Harry’ego na dno, więc samotny skok to według niego najlepsze rozwiązanie. Poza tym, rano kiedy ekipa przyjdzie go budzić, Harry będzie już daleko stąd i ta myśl nieco go uspokaja. Kiedy woda zostaje wyłączona, a ‘śpiew’ Harry’ego cichnie, Louis pospiesznie wraca do łóżka i zakopuje się w pościeli.   
\- Jesteś zmęczony? - Pyta Harry, gdy gasi światło i podchodzi powoli do łóżka. Louis kiwa jedynie głową, nie będąc nawet pewnym czy chłopak jest w stanie to dostrzec.   
\- Nie budź mnie jutro, dobrze? - Mruczy niewyraźnie i kiedy Harry jest już na swoim poprzednim miejscu, Louis podnosi się na łokciach i całuje go delikatnie. - Bardzo cię kocham - dodaje szeptem bo nie jest pewien, czy jego głos nie załamałby się, gdyby spróbował powiedzieć to choć odrobinę głośniej.   
\- Ja ciebie bardziej - odpowiada chłopak gładząc delikatnie jego policzek. Gdy Louis leży już bezpiecznie otulony ramionami swojego ukochanego, myśli, że będzie za tym tęsknić, i że czuje jak ogarnia go senność. Całuje więc znajdujący się w zasięgu jego ust kawałek skóry Harry’ego i próbując powstrzymać cisnące mu się do oczu łzy, cicho prosi - _zaśpiewaj mi do snu._


End file.
